


И разгорелось пламя

by Anne_Boleyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Soulmates, Skepticism, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tropes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn
Summary: Метки, которые однажды появлялись практически у каждого, были не слишком заметны — угольно-чёрный рисунок на внутренней стороне запястья, напоминающий отпечаток пальца и почти столь же уникальный. «Почти» — потому что каждому на земле была предназначена пара. Люди с совпадающими метками находили друг друга, плотно прижимали одно обнажённое запястье к другому, меткой к метке, и рисунок исчезал.





	И разгорелось пламя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Strike A Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841147) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



Видимо, раньше метки были у всех. А потом всё изменилось.

Человечество лишилось их, как лишаются рецессивного гена, или же, по версии Тора, в тот момент, когда в метки перестали верить, они поблекли и просто исчезли подобно семи чудесам света.

Тони фыркнул.

— Это нелепая и ненаучная теория. Александрийская библиотека исчезла не потому, что люди перестали верить в книги.

— Это аллегория, — нахмурился Тор.

Впрочем, Стив считал, что раз когда-то метки были у всех, они вряд ли были рецессивным геном. В конце концов, в старших классах преподавали законы Менделя — даже в 1930-х в Бруклине. В новостях говорили то же самое; круглосуточные каналы вновь и вновь ссылались на антропологию и мнение экспертов в области медицины, освещая странный феномен без перерыва на рекламу.

— Наверное, это как недоразвитые хвосты, — Тор потёр подбородок. — У людей ведь и их больше нет.

Стив вздохнул. Он считал, могло быть хуже. Тони поймал его взгляд и рассмеялся, и Стив понял, что он подумал о том же.

— Представь себе счета за их удаление, — сказал Старк, и Стив выдавил улыбку в ответ.

Метки, которые однажды появлялись практически у каждого, были не слишком заметны — угольно-чёрный рисунок на внутренней стороне запястья, напоминающий отпечаток пальца и почти столь же уникальный. «Почти» — потому что каждому на земле была предназначена пара. Люди с совпадающими метками находили друг друга, плотно прижимали одно обнажённое запястье к другому, меткой к метке, и рисунок исчезал, а за исчезновением, по их словам, следовал небывалый наплыв эмоций. Любовь. Совпадение означало, что ты нашёл свою родственную душу.

— Чушь, — пробормотал Тони. — Грёбаный магический бред.

— Вообще-то это очень древняя магия, — заметил Тор с намёком. — Не стоит сбрасывать её со счетов как какой-то «бред».

Его выступление подпортил внешний вид: голос Тора звучал торжественно, а рот и борода были покрыты сахарной пудрой от пончика.

— Это как обручальные кольца наоборот, — сказал Клинт. — Если у человека нет метки, значит, он занят.

— Или, может, её замазали косметикой, чтобы почувствовать, как мурашки бегут по коже. Или нарисовали Шарпи-маркером ради интрижки, — предположил Тони.

Вот только нарисовать метку было бы крайне трудно, хотя современный тату-мастер, пожалуй, мог бы создать приличную копию, попадись ему настойчивый клиент. Когда человек терял предназначенную ему любовь при несчастных обстоятельствах, метка появлялась снова — но только если он действительно готов был двигаться дальше. Да и люди без метки, похоже, уже не хотели изменять: влюблённые и те, кто был счастлив в отношениях, чувствовали, как крепнет их связь с исчезновением метки. Менее счастливые пары неизменно становились счастливее, а когда метка показывала, что рядом с ними — их родственная душа, предпочитали пойти к психотерапевту (порой всё дело было в том, что оба сомневались, любит ли их другой человек). Что касается пар, не предназначенных друг другу... что ж, тут могли возникнуть проблемы.

— Ничего страшного, Тони, — сказала Пеппер, когда они соединили запястья, а их метки остались абсолютно чёрными. — Ну, то есть, похоже, мы больше не вместе.

— Но, Пепп, — Тони нахмурился.

— В любом случае, ты считаешь, что всё это бред, — она легонько толкнула его локтём и закатила глаза. — Родственные души.

— Это и есть бред, абсолютный бред, — настаивал Тони. — В самом деле, биологическая предопределённость? Да ладно. И... мы прекрасно провели вместе несколько лет.

— Верно, — она кивнула в ответ и сжала его плечи, пока их взгляды не встретились. — Это не значит, что наши отношения были пустой тратой времени.

— Я знаю, — сказал Тони. — Конечно, не были.

— Ты не пытался проделать это с ДЖАРВИС-ом? — глаза Пеппер сверкнули. — Ты можешь сделать ДЖАРВИС-у запястье?

— Ой, заткнись, — ответил Тони, прижав палец к её губам. — Не будь смешной.

Это же смешно, правда?

\---------

После долгих выходных Клинт вернулся без метки. Наташа открыла бутылку водки, чтобы отпраздновать это событие вместе с ним, но она была единственной, кто знал о случившемся. Клинт стал носить напульсник Adidas или браслет Fitbit, если не был в костюме Соколиного Глаза, и никогда не выдавал себя.

У Тора не было метки, потому что он был богом, а не человеком. У Джейн Фостер не было метки, и она не имела ничего против, потому что была учёным.

— Тор мне дорог, — сказала она Дарси. — И неважно, родственная душа он мне или нет.

Дарси кивнула:

— У него отличная задница. Меня бы тоже было плевать.

Пара Марии Хилл работала в Щ.И.Т. — какой-то компьютерщик. Фьюри согласовал их графики работы, и Мария оценила это куда больше, чем смогла выразить, так что она просто порывисто обняла его и тем самым явно поставила в неловкое положение. Впрочем, Фьюри знал, что это за чувство. У него самого была пара.

У Стива, как и у Джейн, метки не было. Он решил, что его родственной душой была Пегги. Или, может, Баки. Или, может, обработка вита-лучами и сыворотка изменили химию его тела так, что у него в любом случае не было бы метки. Такова была теория Брюса. Кстати, у Брюса метка была, и она не менялась, когда он превращался в Халка. В моменты глубоких раздумий Брюс рассеянно потирал её большим пальцем другой руки, размышляя, где же может находиться Бетти. Он считал, что куда хуже будет попробовать соединить свою метку с её и потерпеть неудачу. Зато Халк любил сравнивать свою метку с метками случайных прохожих, проявляя при этом удивительную мягкость.

— Милый, — рокотал он. — Ты милый парень, — говорил он. Или «милая леди». — Мы пара?

Он проделывал это с операторами в киосках по продаже мобильных телефонов, с несколькими пожарными в разгар конфликта с дронами Хаммера и даже с парочкой злодеев. Кое-кого из гражданских совершенно выбила из колеи перспектива оказаться родственной душой огромного зелёного существа, но Халк пока так и не нашёл свою пару.

Стив, бывало, представлял, как Халк тащит какого-нибудь горемыку на вершину Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, как Кинг-Конг тащил Энн Дэрроу. Тони смеялся до упаду, когда узнал.

— Не думаю, что Халк стал бы так делать, — говорил Брюс. — Но я не могу убедить его в том, что не стоит даже пытаться.

\---------

По CNN выступал мужчина за семьдесят:

— Я дал «пять» своему лучшему другу. И — бум! Вот это был сюрприз.

— Что вы почувствовали? — спросил Андерсон Купер.

— Это было действительно странно. Я потерял жену в две тысячи восьмом. Ал — мой приятель по рыбалке. Он всегда был рядом и всё такое, но... даже не знаю. Я никогда не думал о нём в этом ключе. Это сумасшествие.

— И что теперь?

Мужчина покраснел, и борода этого не скрыла.

— Мы не торопимся, — сказал он.

\---------

— Это связь старше, чем современное общество, — вещал антрополог в другом ток-шоу. — Теперь, когда мы знаем, что искать, мы обнаружили в культурном слое несколько свидетельств, подтверждающих...

Гость на NPR цитировал «Пир» Платона:

— Когда кому-либо, будь то любитель юношей или всякий другой, случается встретить как раз свою половину, обоих охватывает такое удивительное чувство привязанности, близости и любви, что они поистине не хотят разлучаться даже на короткое время.

Совпадения меток были вовсе не случайными: многие пары подолгу находились в отношениях, в согласии друг с другом — как правило, люди, знавшие друг друга со школы или жившие в одном городе. Разница в возрасте обычно была небольшой, да и в любом случае, метки появлялись ближе к двадцати годам, а то и позже. Застенчивая студентка из Дании нашла свою пару — экскурсовода по Великой китайской стене, — но она влюбилась в его чудесную улыбку задолго до того, как соприкоснулись их запястья. Два политика-оппозиционера из британской Палаты общин были парой и хранили тайну, но, разумеется, Daily Mail и The Sun всё выяснили. Скандала не было — все сочли это очаровательным.

Папа Римский пересмотрел позицию католической церкви касательно обета безбрачия, позволив священникам и монахиням, нашедшим свои родственные души, вступать в брак, если они поженятся в церкви.

Молодой разработчик из Menlo Park разработала приложение для iPhone и Android, позволявшее людям по всему миру искать пару по фотографиям, но им всё же приходилось встретиться лично, чтобы связь подтвердилась. Впрочем, рейтинг успеха составил около 81%, что было весьма недурно. Вздыхая, Тони позволил ей создать нечто подобное и для Старкфона, подправив закрытый исходный код, чтобы его версия работала лучше, чем программа конкурентов.

— Это просто бизнес, — ныл он в лаборатории, удаляя собственную ни с кем не совпавшую метку из базы данных после бета-тестирования. — Я по-прежнему считаю, что вся эта фигня с родственными душами — суеверная чушь.

— Как скажете, сэр, — откликнулся ДЖАРВИС, на сей раз мудро сохранив статистику для себя.

\---------

— Это на тебя не похоже. Тебе что, совсем не любопытно? — спросила Тони Наташа.

Она мастерила знак на общий холодильник команды для тех, кто посмеет тронуть остатки её стейк-салата: «СПРОСИТЕ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ ЕСТЬ ТО, ЧТО ВАМ НЕ ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ (ПРИДУРКИ)!»

— Совсем, — откликнулся Тони.

Прошлой ночью он устроил целое представление, ради смеха прижав своё запястье к запястьям парочки танцоров у шеста в старомодном стриптиз-баре в Уильямсберге и в кабаре «У Рика», когда ходил туда с Роуди. Кроме того, у него было три довольно приятных танца на коленях. Конечно, он ни с кем не совпал онлайн, но ведь не все люди в мире пользовались приложением для телефона, чтобы найти родственную душу.

— Наверное, моя родственная душа пасёт коз в Непале и ненавидит современные технологии. Или это настоящий луддит. Они ещё существуют? Было бы просто идеально, — с сарказмом произнёс Тони. И поймал взгляд Стива. — Тебе повезло.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь, Тони.

— Что? Тебе хочется биологически обусловленной и волшебным образом предназначенной тебе любви? Ты и гороскоп сегодня читал? И на рунах гадал?

— Тони, хватит, — сказала Наташа, но её голос смягчился, когда она потрепала Стива по плечу. — Это печально.

— Многие люди состоят в отношениях не со своей парой. Они счастливы. Вряд ли Кэпу будет не найти Янки Дудла себе под стать [1].

— Для Тора и Джейн это не имеет значения, потому что у них обоих нет меток, — заметил Стив. — Меня это не беспокоит. В любом случае, я слишком занят, чтобы с кем-то встречаться.

— Занят? — Тони казался озадаченным. — Ты не занят. Это я занят. Ты лодырь. Тренировки за работу не считаются.

Стив ощетинился и вышел из кухни. В последнее время Тони гладил его против шерсти не так часто, как раньше, но порой случалось.

— Иногда ты бываешь такой сволочью, — сказала Наташа, когда Стив вышел. — Разве ты не видишь, что он одинок?

— Да, но это его выбор. Он не пошёл бы с нами вчера. И вообще никогда.

— У него нет метки. Видимо, он ещё не оправился от своих потерь. Что, если он потратит целую жизнь и не найдёт, о ком заботиться?

— Недавно я позаботился о двух крепко сложенных танцорах. Одновременно. Было просто волшебно.

Наташа закатила глаза и швырнула в него толстый маркер. Тони уклонился недостаточно быстро, и на щеке осталась чёрная полоса.

— Вот тебе ещё одна метка, гадёныш.

\---------

Как-то в четверг несколько недель спустя Стив проснулся, почистил зубы, принял душ и отправился в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.. Он слушал, как Фьюри бубнит что-то о дронах, разбирая их миссию в Майями, когда понял, что Ник замолчал. Стив поднял взгляд, и Фьюри кивнул в сторону его руки.

— Проверь запястье, Кэп.

Стив посмотрел — и она была там.

Метка.

— Ох, — произнёс он.

— «Ох». Он говорит «ох», — Фьюри покачал головой. — Тут будут уместны поздравления.

— Я не... — Стив помедлил. Он редко сомневался, что сказать. — Я не думаю, что я... точно... Я не ожидал этого, — он прочистил горло. — Я был бы признателен, если бы мы сохранили это... хм ... в тайне.

— Справедливо. Тогда лучше опусти рукава рубашки, — предложил Фьюри. — Снаружи пресса, и они захотят услышать что-нибудь о дронах.

— Есть, сэр, — сказал Стив.

По дороге домой он купил большие часы — экспедиционную модель Timex — и быстро надел прямо в магазине, как только расплатился. Он сможет засекать на них время на пробежке.

\---------

Тони читал на Старкпаде статью о полиаморном тройничке, который обернулся групповым браком с привлечением четвёртых сторон, после того как выяснилось, что одной из его участниц был предназначен судьбой брат её бывшего мужа или что-то в этом роде.

— Жутко, но даже мило, — пробормотал Тони.

Стив взглянул на него поверх своего кроссворда.

— Что?

— Ничего.

\---------

Стив умудрялся скрывать свою метку.

Ну... по правде говоря, он запустил приложение на телефоне, который дал ему Тони. Никто не подошёл. Это не значило, что у него нет родственной души, но значило, что она не загрузила данные о себе. Стив подумал, что, может, этому человеку и не нужна была пара. В любом случае, он воспринял это как знак; у него была опасная работа, и, пожалуй, лучше было воздержаться от хитросплетений романтических отношений. Что, если метки совпадут, и его пара захочет, чтобы Стив держался подальше от опасностей? Он на свидание-то никого никогда не приглашал — ни в этом веке, ни в прошлом. В его любимом кафе была очень милая официантка, но у неё не было метки, да и на пальце сверкало новенькое обручальное кольцо.

Так что он не был уверен, что всё это имело значение.

Не говоря уже о том, что метка вроде как могла лишить свободы воли. Все казались счастливыми, когда находили пару, но Стив не был так в этом уверен.

Стив считал, что это было как-то... вроде как не по-американски. На самом деле, однажды он озвучил эту мысль, когда тему затронули в очередной раз — после битвы или скорее стычки с механическим зомби в парке Тирдроп. Они как раз ели в МакДоналдс.

— Я так и думал, что ты это скажешь, — откликнулся Старк. Он голой рукой стёр с нагрудной пластины полосу серой слизи и поморщился. Наташа бросила в него салфеткой со своего подноса. — Таша, почему ты вечно чем-то в меня кидаешься?

— С чего мне считать иначе? Да и в любом случае, ты ведь в это не веришь, — заметил Стив.

— Верно, — согласился Тони. — Не верю. Да и вообще — один человек, один-единственный человек навсегда? Пф-ф.

\---------

Однажды вечером, несколько недель спустя, Стив вышел из душа, вытерся, надел джинсы и футболку, прихватил попкорн и устроился с книгой в углу кожаного дивана в общей зоне команды. Ему даже не было одиноко. Хотя поговорить было не с кем, кто-нибудь из Мстителей то и дело проходил мимо, брал что-нибудь выпить в огромной кухне или останавливался спросить, что он читает.

Он взял предложенную Колу — одну из бутылок, заказанных ДЖАРВИС-ом из Мексики, потому что тот знал, что Стив её любит. Не отрываясь от романа, который читал, Стив протянул руку, и Тони вложил в неё бутылку.

— Эй, старик, — позвал Тони.

Стив недоумённо взглянул на него.

— Это ласковое прозвище. Знаешь, у нас тут есть превосходная звуковая система. Как насчёт кино?

Стив заложил страницу закладкой, чтобы не забыть, где остановился. В любом случае, на сегодня он уже немного устал читать о закате Западной цивилизации.

— Конечно. У нас есть что-нибудь... не слишком тягостное?

— Проклятье. Знаешь, я-то планировал устроить двойной сеанс. «Прах Анджелы» и «Реквием по мечте». Но к чёрту...

— Старк, что бы ты ни хотел посмотреть, всё сойдёт.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Не-а. Я люблю оптимистичное кино. Давай посмотрим «Крутые виражи».

До этого дня Стиву не выпадала возможность проводить время с Тони один на один. Было непривычно, что больше никого не было, а Тони не пропадал в мастерской, занимаясь тем же, чем и в любой другой вечер. В последнее время они со Старком стали лучше ладить. Стив подозревал, дело было в том, что они начали привыкать друг к другу. Через несколько минут после начала просмотра Тони принёс пиво — когда заметил, что Стив выпил газировку, — а в середине фильма (которым Стив искренне наслаждался) достал из бара бутылку скотча и два стакана.

— Это чертовски хорошая штука, Кэп. Я бы предложил тебе раньше, но не знал, что ты пьёшь.

Стив взглянул на свой стакан.

— Не думаю, что смогу напиться, но мне нравится вкус.

— Не думаешь... — Тони моргнул. — Ты имеешь в виду, что не знаешь? И не пробовал? Ты ещё не испытывал себя до отказа?

— ...нет?

— Что ж, завтра нам не надо рано вставать, так что вряд ли найдётся более удачное время для маленького эксперимента, а?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Почему бы и нет?

Как выяснилось, Стив МОГ напиться, просто от него требовалось примерно в четыре раза больше усилий, чем от Тони, и они оба определённо постарались.

— Эй-эй. Знаешь, почему нет анекдотов про то, как Капитан Америка стучит в дверь? — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Тони на ухо Стиву.

— Почему? — Стив не мог согнать с лица ухмылку, как ни пытался. — Это же глупость.

— Потому что свобода звонит! — фыркнул Тони.

Это и была глупость. Но Стив смеялся так, что свалился с дивана.

\---------

Он проснулся от звука открывающихся жалюзи, яркого света и стона Тони.

— ДЖАРВИС, выключи солнце, ради бога.

Комната снова погрузилась в тень. Стив провёл рукой по лицу и не удивился, обнаружив слюни. Он взглянул на подушку, но, казалось, с ней не случилось ничего страшного, и тут Стив понял, что это была вовсе не его подушка, а сам он находился в комнате Тони.

Он был в комнате Тони, и на нём были одни только боксеры, а Старк, по-видимому, вообще... Тони перевернулся — и точно, на нём не было ничего, кроме самодовольной усмешки.

— Привет, солдат.

— Привет, — прохрипел Стив.

— Похмелье?

Стив украдкой взглянул на своего соседа по кровати.

— Э-э-э... Не сильное.

Что за красные отметины на шее Тони и... это он их?.. О боже, это он их оставил. На него обрушились воспоминания: как Тони сказал, что у него в комнате есть ещё скотч, и они много говорили, а потом... целовались. Много целовались. Везде. И допустим, они были пьяны, и не всё получилось — по крайней мере, у Тони.

Я бы извинился за свой возраст, но такое случается, когда простые смертные слишком много выпьют, а ведь — слушай, технически ты старше меня, Стив. 

Но всё это не имело никакого значения, потому что у Тони были чудесные руки, независимо от того, был он пьян или нет, а потом они так уютно прижались друг к другу, и...

— Конечно, у тебя нет похмелья. Даже твои волосы выглядят трезвыми, — снова застонал Тони. Он кинул в Стива чёрную майку, которую снял вечером, и натянул на голову шёлковую тёмно-серую простыню. Стив мог разглядеть под ней слабое мерцание дугового реактора. — Во рту сушняк, а на язык будто кошки насрали. Не то чтобы я был ценителем кошачьего дерьма. Захватишь мне бутылку воды? Аспирин в комоде.

Стив сглотнул и отправился к мини-бару у дальней стены. Там стоял маленький холодильник с устройством для приготовления льда. Вот Тони положил кубик льда в рот и медленно проглотил...

— ...думаю, я пойду на пробежку.

— Господи, Кэп. Ты ведь и впрямь пойдёшь. 

Стив задел холодной бутылкой костяшки пальцев Тони, торчащие из-под простыни.

— Что ж. Хм.

— Наслаждайся своим не-похмельем, красавчик.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и подумал, не вернуться ли ему снова в эту очень-очень удобную кровать, но было бы по меньшей мере неловко. Они были пьяны. Для Тони это не стало чем-то особенным или необычным. Старк спал со многими.

— Да. Ладно. Увидимся.

Вернувшись в свои комнаты — всё ещё в каком-то оцепенении, — Стив быстро принял душ и переоделся для пробежки, потом спустился на лифте на первый этаж и направился к парку. Он сделал четыре круга, не думая ни о чём, кроме ощущения ветра во влажных волосах и звука от соприкосновения кроссовок с асфальтом, пока не вспомнил, что забыл засечь время, и не взглянул на часы.

На часы, которые он забыл — вероятно, в комнате Тони. Стив прикрыл глаза, припоминая детали. Он вспомнил грязные разговорчики. Ему понравилось больше, чем он мог вообразить. Стив вздохнул и взглянул на внутреннюю сторону запястья, которую потирал от неловкости.

Он пробежал ещё два круга, прежде чем внезапно осознал, что у него не было не только часов. Может, у него и правда было похмелье, потому что он точно тормозил этим утром. Стив остановился как вкопанный на углу тротуара и опустился на траву, таращась на голое запястье.

Прошлым вечером у него была метка.

Теперь — нет.

Он коснулся... Тони Старка.

И это значило, что Тони был... Стив откинулся на траву и уставился на живописные, высокие, медленно проплывающие мимо облака.

\---------

— Бе, — произнёс Тони, проснувшись позже с пустой бутылкой, прижатой к груди. Голова уже не гудела, но во рту по-прежнему было сухо. Он поставил бутылку на тумбочку и обратил внимание на лежащие там цифровые часы. Тони улыбнулся. О, да. Прошлая ночь была просто отпад.

— Эй, ДЖАРВИС.

— Наконец присоединились к миру живых, сэр?

— Знаешь, то, что ты попросту не можешь пить, ещё не причина изводить других. Позвони Роджерсу.

Последовала пауза.

— Нет ответа.

Тони вздохнул. Утром Стив просто резко встал и ушёл. Не то чтобы Тони ожидал, что он останется рядом и будет обниматься. Вообще-то он размышлял, не воспользовался ли он Стивом — с технической точки зрения.

— Конечно, он взрослый человек и куда более толерантный, чем я, и он определённо был полон энтузиазма, и не то чтобы я это планировал...

— Сэр?

Тони вздохнул.

— Ничего, — он поднял дешёвые часики с зелёным резиновым армейским ремешком. — Дерьмовые часы. ДЖАРВИС, окажи мне услугу: закажи Стиву новые. Хорошие, цифровые, как и эти, с таймером. Omega Speedmaster или что-нибудь такое же шикарное.

— Разумеется.

— Заверни в подарочную упаковку и доставь Стиву, — Тони встал и потянулся. — Хотя знаешь что? Не надо. Просто заверни. Я отнесу сам.

И, может быть, извинюсь. Хорошая идея, пожалуй. Тони размял плечи, зевнул — и как раз тут включилась сирена, сигнал сбора. Тони вздрогнул, сердце заколотилось рядом с реактором. Он пропустил душ, призвал костюм и вылетел прямо с балкона по направлению к Бостону.

\---------

Кэп оделся в штабе и забрался в квинджет, когда Клинт уже стартовал. Он кивнул Брюсу и Наташе.

— Тор будет?

— Да, — прокричал в ответ Клинт. — Встретит нас на месте. И Железный Человек тоже.

Стив кивнул и сжал щит.

— Где ты был прошлой ночью? — спросила Наташа.

— А?

— Прошлой ночью. Ну, в пятницу? Мы с Брюсом пришли после обеда, а перед телевизором валялись остатки кукурузных чипсов и бутылка скотча. И ведь ещё время было не позднее.

— Я... рано лёг спать, — было и правда довольно рано, когда они с Тони... Стив почувствовал, как горит лицо. Он отвернулся к окну. — Смотрел фильм со Старком.

— Ого. Горячий вечер пятницы?

— Точно.

\---------

Кэп едва видел Тони на миссии; в этот раз им пришлось столкнуться с обычными людьми — безумцами с самодельными ядерными бомбами, от которых пришлось избавляться Халку: он забрасывал их в свинцовые контейнеры, предоставленные Комиссией по ядерной регламентации, пока Тор затаскивал трёх плохих парней в правительственный фургон, а все остальные расчищали территорию. И всё же только к вечеру они вернулись в квинджет вместе с изнурённым Брюсом.

Когда гражданских эвакуировали, Стив проверил свой квадрант. При обычных обстоятельствах ему стало бы скучно, но сегодня он был рад, что наконец есть время подумать.

Вернувшись в Башню, Стив вымылся и переоделся. Он как раз доставал из духовки пирог, когда в дверь постучали. Это был Тони, облачённый в тёмно-синий смокинг.

— Приветик, — произнёс он.

— Как твоя голова? — спросил Стив, впустив его в комнату.

— Отлично, лучше не бывает. И не светится от радиации, как-то так.

— Я бы предложил тебе поесть, но... — Стив махнул в сторону кухонного стола. — Еда у меня не шикарная.

— Я выпил отвратительный, но питательный смузи. Плюс я иду на торжество. Скучный благотворительный ужин или что-то в этом духе, но звонила Пеппер и угрожала зарезать меня, если я не приду. Я пытался подкупить Вдову, чтобы она пошла вместо меня, поскольку технически она всё ещё работает на Старк Индастриз, ведь мы так и не удосужились её уволить, но она велела мне отвалить.

— А, — Стив положил полотенце, которое держал в руках.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — Тони достал из-за спины маленькую коробочку. — Это просто мелочь, ну, ты знаешь.

Стив вздохнул.

— Старк, не надо от меня откупаться.

— Не надо... что?

— Всё нормально. Я в порядке. Я знаю, что тебя не интересует... ты знаешь, — Стив и правда не продумал этот момент, но знал, что Тони не должен чувствовать себя обязанным. Или что там ещё чувствуют люди, когда не хотят зажить тихой семейной жизнью с тем, с кем большую часть времени спорят, по прихоти полудюймовой чёрной метки. Особенно если считают эту метку «тупым магическим бредом».

Тони поставил коробочку на кухонный стол.

— Ты меня теряешь.

— Да, и ты не должен ничего делать, чтобы компенсировать это... чем-то ещё, — Стив ткнул пальцем в коробку.

— Что, прости? Дорогой, теперь я совсем сбит с толку.

Стив сглотнул.

— И не говори так.

Тони прислонился к духовке, подпрыгнул от идущего от неё жара и устроился возле стойки напротив.

— Вернусь я поздно, но никуда не пойду, пока ты не скажешь, почему расстроен. Если ты думаешь, что прошлой ночью я поторопился или надавил на тебя, прости меня. Я не специально напоил тебя, не из каких-то низких целей. Ты ведь это понимаешь?

— Не в этом дело.

— Тогда... — Тони украдкой взглянул на Стива. — Что? Что я делаю не так? Слушай, если тебе не нравятся часы, я отправлю их назад. Просто я увидел твои, и они всё ещё у меня, кстати, если ты захочешь их вернуть, но я подумал: «Право слово, Стив заслуживает кое-чего получше», так что прости, что хотел сделать тебе подарок.

— Дело в метке, — выпалил Стив.

Тони взял Стива за руку и потянул в гостиную.

— Присядь, а? — Стив сел. — Слушай, вся эта фигня с меткой не имеет значения.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Знаю. Для тебя не имеет.

— Ты знаешь, что я считаю метку чушью.

— Именно.

— А ты — нет. Даже если на самом деле сказал, что это «не по-американски».

Стив замялся.

— Разумеется, у меня были сомнения.

— Значит, дело в том, что мы сделали...

Стив опустил голову, закрыл лицо ладонями. И почему так трудно было всё объяснить?

— Просто... думаю, теперь всё по-другому.

— И ты не хочешь со мной связываться, потому что у меня есть метка, а у тебя — нет.

— Да. Стой. Нет!

Тони вздохнул.

— Слушай, ты мне нравишься. Не думай, что ты мешаешь мне встретить «истинную родственную душу», потому что ты не моя пара, или что ещё ты себе вообразил.

Стив перехватил левую руку Тони, поднял рукав и принялся сражаться с запонкой.

— Я даже спорить не буду, если ты хочешь ещё разок на дорожку, но, может, подождёшь, пока я не вернусь? А то Пепп точно выйдет из себя... — Тони резко замолчал, глядя на оголённое Стивом запястье. — Её нет. Метки нет.

— Да, Тони.

— Как ты узнал?

— Подумай, Тони. Потому что и моей тоже нет.

— Но у тебя её и так нет.

— Была. В этом всё и дело, — сердито произнёс Стив. — Я никому о ней не сказал.

Тони мягко высвободил запястье из хватки Стива, разгладил бородку. Он казался ошеломлённым, пока Стив продолжал:

— Вот зачем я купил часы. Мне даже не нравится носить их, но оказалось, там отличный таймер. И я знаю, ты считаешь, что родственные души — это идиотизм, так что я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным...

— И решил, что я... что? Откупаюсь от тебя?

— Да, я... думаю, да. Чтобы забыть, что мы оказались парой. Всё нормально. Это не должно ничего менять.

— Конечно, это ничего не меняет.

Стив выдохнул.

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, идиот, — закончил Тони мгновенье спустя. — Я купил тебе красивые часы, потому что ты мне нравишься. Я хочу встречаться с тобой. До этого момента я понятия не имел, что наши метки совпали, да и в любом случае, мне плевать. Ладно, я вру. На самом деле я в полном восторге. Тебе же не противно всё это? Ты, наверное, хотел кого-то вроде Бетти Грейбл.

— Нет. А ты... ты, видимо, хотел заполучить тройняшек?

— У меня был секс с тройняшками, — сообщил Тони. — Однажды. Очень приятный. Но сейчас мне нужен ты.

— Что ж, ты меня получил.

— Ты вообще много помнишь о прошлой ночи?

Стив уставился на свои колени, проклиная собственную склонность вспыхивать.

— Конечно. Кое-что помню. Вообще-то всё.

— И тебе понравилось?

Стив кивнул.

Тони склонил голову, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Тогда, может, мы продолжим, когда не будем пьяными в стельку, и всё пройдёт... отлично? Что думаешь?

— Только ты плейбой, верно? Ты точно знаешь, чего хочешь?

Тони кивнул.

— Думаю, да. В любом случае, на те грабли я уже наступал. Считай меня сумасшедшим, но почему-то я думаю, что сейчас мне вполне хватит Капитана Америка. Впрочем, если тебе меня недостаточно, мне придётся смириться. Всё по-честному.

— Тони.

— Мы не могли бы продолжить этот разговор позже? — спросил тот. — Ты же будешь здесь, так? Если ты, конечно, не хочешь по-быстрому одеться и пойти со мной. Там будет еда. А твой пирог, наверное, уже остыл.

— Уверен, ещё нет.

Тони шумно выдохнул и мягко сжал пальцы Стива.

— Ладно. Тогда увидимся вечером, попозже? Я вырвусь оттуда, как только смогу.

— Идёт.

— Да, и насчёт тех часов в кухне. Они хорошие. Но ты не обязан их носить. — Телефон Тони громко загудел. — Это Пеппер. Я покойник.

— Да ладно, Тони, — Стив улыбнулся.

— Ну, то есть я ведь ещё не купил тебе кольцо. Пока.

— Это угроза? — Стив почувствовал, как в груди расцветает новое чувство, и это точно был не страх.

— Возможно, — Тони дьявольски ухмыльнулся. — Это снова она. Я собираюсь как можно быстрее выбраться с этого вечера, и тогда я вернусь домой и разберу тебя, горячий парень, на части, — телефон Тони снова загудел. — Проклятье.

— Разберёшь? Как один из своих костюмов? — Стив застонал. — Над твоими постельными разговорчиками надо поработать, Старк.

— Прошу прощения. Мои постельные разговоры великолепны.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Отлично, — Тони склонился к Стиву для поцелуя, обхватил его лицо. — Я вернусь до одиннадцати.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Стив касаясь его скулы, и Тони поцеловал его снова. — Иди. Делай свои дела.

Тони выпрямился.

— Любишь покомандовать. Полагаю, я наконец... встретил пару себе под стать.

— Старк, прошу тебя. Никаких каламбуров.

Тони надул губы, но на пороге отсалютовал Стиву.

— Идеальный союз!

— Прекрати. Я серьёзно!

— И ругаются так, что искры летят! — успел крикнуть Тони, закрыв дверь прежде, чем в него запустили подушкой.

Стив вернулся на диван с тарелкой и включил новости. Шёл репортаж об утечке газа в Бостоне (конечно, подумал он, врите больше), потом начался сюжет для широкой публики: на Открытом чемпионате США ведущая теннисистка и её соперница ради шутки сравнили метки. Финал вышел очень интересным.

Стив улыбнулся своему пирогу и в четвёртый раз проверил время на часах.

\---------

[1] Янки Дудл Денди — бродвейский актер, певец и танцор, автор патриотических американских песен.


End file.
